


Typos, and what they lead to

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (but he's Charlie bc its a modern au), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Race made a mistake, and thus he texted his brother.----Also, Charlie is Crutchie because it’s a modern au and I feel like he wouldn’t have crutches.
Relationships: Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 12





	Typos, and what they lead to

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

**Crutchie** /Race 

Charlie, I want you to say the eulogy at my funeral. Don’t let Jack do it 

**What’d you do, Race?**

I sent Spot a message saying ‘can you fuck me’

**You finally confessed!?!**

**I mean you went about it a kinda weird way, but like finally bro. I’m proud of you**

NO! That was a typo.

I meant to say can you fuck off.

**Race how’d you fuck it up that badly? None of those letters are near each other.**

I was thinking about it, and I accidentally typed it. 

**God Race you’re a real dumbass, you know that**

Of course, I do, I just texted my crush for God knows how long that I want him to fuck me. 

**Never change Race.**

You’re not helping Charlie. This is the part where you’re supposed to say ‘oh no don’t worry Race I’m sure It’ll all be fine.

**Well, what’d Spot say?**

He hasn’t responded.

I think he’s on his way to kill me.

**Jack thinks this is hilarious by the way.**

**He’s on the floor howling.**

CHARLIE YOU BETRAYED ME. I TEXTED YOU BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT JACK TO KNOW. 

**You really don’t know me if you thought I was going to keep this a secret.**

**This is going in the best man speech at your wedding**

What wedding? I’m going to be dead by this time tomorrow. 

**Race, I don’t know how you’ve never noticed this, but I’m pretty sure Spot is on his way to kiss you, not kill you.**

Real funny Charlie. 

**I bet me being the best man at your wedding that he’s about to confess that he feels the same.**

Ha. Real funny Charlie. 

_Several hours later_

…Spot says he wants you as his best man instead 

**FINALLY!!!**


End file.
